


BROTP

by CatrinaSL



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because They're Just Friends, Best Friends, Friends to Still Friends, Friendship, Gen, It's Platonic Okay, Male-Female Friendship, No shipping here, Old Friends, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, They Might Kiss Other People Though, They're Not Going To Kiss Each Other, which is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Thor returns to earth to enjoy spending time with his friends.





	1. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to his friends on Earth, who are happy to welcome him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “I made your favorite.”

Thor had had an eventful weekend. 

He had seen Jane Foster again. 

With the help of his brave, departed brother, he had save the realms.

And most recently, he had  _ told _ (not asked permission of) his father: he would be returning to Earth for the present time. 

As he walked over the Bifrost to secure Heimdall's aid in sending him back to his love, he reflected on which of these things had been most exciting.

He was looking forward to spending some time on Earth again. He had missed Jane, missed his friends. He had missed fighting alongside the Avengers, conversing with Erik, and laughing with Darcy. Perhaps enjoying their company would console him in the loss of his brother.

When he and Jane reentered the flat, having finished their greeting on the balcony, Darcy was there, with a sympathetic smile, a cup of coffee, and a toaster. She whisked a piping hot pastry out of it and held it out to him, even though it was likely burning her hand.

"Made your favorite," she said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171931652208/epilogue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Transatlantic Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts Darcy as they fly to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. “Can I hold your hand?”

They had made their goodbyes to London and its people and boarded the quinjet for New York. Thor sat contemplating recent events while Jane "passed out" (as Darcy would say) on his arm on one side and Darcy sat straight up in her seat on the other side of him, rather nervously, he thought.

"They have any booze on these things?" she shouted presently, over the noise of the world moving past outside.

Thor moved carefully so as not to disturb Jane, and produced a flask. "Just a little," he warned as he passed it over. "It was not meant for mortals."

Darcy took a large mouthful and blinked, her eyes wide, as she handed it back. Thor stashed it away and she coughed out, "Strong stuff! Thanks, buddy."

"You are welcome," he assured her.

A few moments later, she spoke up again: "So this thing is faster than a regular plane, huh?"

"Yes," Thor replied. "Hawkeye assures me that we will arrive four hours earlier than if we had chosen to purchase passage on a different craft."

"Four hours..." Darcy mused. "I guess it's for the best; I'd hate to see you forced into a seat in Economy Class." Thor didn't understand what that meant, but Darcy laughed as though highly amused.

Silence fell between them once more, until Darcy sighed and squeaked out: "Can I hold your hand?"

"Certainly," Thor replied without pausing to think about it. He turned his hand over and offered it to her, and Darcy latched on and clung as though it were a lifeline.

Then, she confessed: "I don't like... flying."

Darcy did not often share her weaknesses so readily. "Be comforted," he told her. "Hawkeye is an excellent pilot, and I am here beside you." He squeezed her hand to emphasize. "I would not allow harm to befall you."

"Thanks, but that doesn't—" she began, and then paused, reconsidering her words. "Okay, I guess that does make me feel a little better, thanks, Thor."

He felt her relax a little, but she stayed put, their hands clasped on Thor's knee.

"You are welcome, Darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172068225898/transatlantic-comfort)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	3. Borrowed and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Thor are willing to lend whatever the other needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “You can borrow mine.”

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go upstate for this?" Darcy asked as she shoved a packet of chemical hand warmer into her boot. "I mean, light pollution, noise pollution, not to mention city smog..."

"I just need to see the stars for three seconds, Darcy," Jane returned, almost certainly rolling her eyes. "We don't need to make an hours-long trip."

"I guess you at least have a weather god to scare off the clouds for you," Darcy reasoned, thumbing in Thor's direction. "Totally jealous of the warm cape, by the way."

Thor laughed and removed it. "You can borrow mine," he said, and set it across her shoulders.

"Oh my god, it  _ is _ warm," Darcy discovered, as she wrapped it around herself. "I was totally just saying that to guilt you."

He laughed again, and walked to the edge of Iron Man's landing pad. "I am ready when you are, Jane."

The astrophysicist made a few last adjustments to her telescope. "I'm good here," she said.

Thor called the wind's attention and asked it to banish the clouds. He knew he had done well when Jane gasped and began looking from the telescope to her notebook, where she scribbled things feverishly.

"Good job, buddy," Darcy told him when he returned to sit next to her.

He reached for his box of Pop Tarts, only to find it empty.

"You ate the last pack on the elevator on way up here, remember?" Darcy reminded him.

Thor frowned at the box.

"It's cool," she said, offering a mostly full box of Blueberry flavor. "You can borrow mine. Just don't eat them  _ all _ ."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied, looking away, uncomfortable with his thanks. "It's just payback for the cape, so don't mention it."

To make sure she knew how much he appreciated her Pop Tarts sacrifice, Thor left her one toaster pastry in the bottom of the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172104673508/borrowed-and-blue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	4. Errand Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane have a coffee emergency, and only Thor can save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “Look both ways.”

Thor walked in to an emergency situation in the lab.

It was the lunch hour, so most of the assistants had departed in search of sustenance, but Jane and Darcy were there, rushing around. Jane was excitedly forming new links between previous scientific discoveries (links that Asgard had likely known for centuries), and Darcy was following after her, gathering up fallen notes, reading off numbers that were being spit out of various machines, or refilling Jane's coffee.

Thor wasn't sure if he should offer to help. His easy grasp of what Jane felt were complex concepts sometimes annoyed her, and getting in the way often annoyed Darcy. He eyed the coffee pot, which was nearing empty.

"Ohmygod,  _ thank you _ ," Darcy said, when he put the last of it in her cup. "Can you grab a new can from the top shelf there, and refill a new filter, like I showed you last week?"

Thor moved to obey, stepping out of Jane's way when she raced around the end of the lab bench, calling for Darcy to read her some more numbers.

But the cabinet was empty.

"Is there more coffee somewhere else?" he asked, during the next lull in activity.

"We're out of coffee?!" Darcy gasped.

"It's fine," Jane said, pausing in her scribbling to wave an unconcerned hand. "We'll just get some more."

Darcy stared at her. "You want me to go out?" she asked. "Now?"

"Well, no, I need you to keep an eye on the spectrometer for me..."

They both turned to look at Thor.

"He could go... couldn't he?" Jane asked Darcy.

"By himself?" Darcy replied, concerned.

Thor sighed; he had conquered realms and saved the world without their help, and they were doubting he could cross the street to the corner store to purchase more coffee. "I will go if you wish it," he said patiently.

"Um," Jane began.

"Okay," Darcy said. "But take the old one with you so you won't forget what kind to get, and don't use the black AMEX Tony gave you; I'll give you cash. And don't talk to strangers."

"He's not a kindergartner," Jane told Darcy, then gasped as a machine began beeping on the other side of the room. "What is that? Is it the wave meter?!" She rushed around the table again and scurried across the lab.

Darcy didn't take her eyes off the spectrometer as she crossed the lab to where she kept her bag, dug around for her wallet, and handed Thor a ten dollar bill. "Just get one," she said, then rushed back to her post when the machine beeped quietly.

"What's it say?" Jane demanded.

Darcy rattled something off that made no sense to Thor, but excited Jane.

"Okay, thanks," Darcy called, as he headed toward the door. "Making sure Jane and I are caffeinated is a world-saving act, so get to it, Avenger!"

Thor laughed and waved, and heard Darcy call after him: "And don't forget to look both ways before you cross the street!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172277121243/errand-avenger)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	5. Science Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Darcy surrender to a science bender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42\. “Is this okay?”

Darcy shut the door and heaved a sigh. "Nothing we can do, now," she said. "We'll have to wait it out. I mean, unless you're up for going in there and taking her on."

Thor shook his head. "She has your taser," he reminded her.

Darcy sighed again. "I guess I could try food. Is there any pizza left?"

Thor gestured behind him at the kitchen counter. "It is even cold," he said. "Is that not what Jane prefers?"

Darcy stared at the pizza wearily. "I kinda don't want to even try," she said. "Jane's so deep in the science binge that it doesn't really seem worth it."

"You have done your best, Darcy," Thor told her. "Jane will emerge with a breakthrough or I will carry her to bed myself when her body succumbs to sleep. Come, rest yourself."

Darcy glanced at his outstretched hand, then at the couch, exhaustion in her eyes. "Hang on a sec," she said, then shuffled over to the pizza box, extracted a piece, and shoved it in her mouth.

Thor watched her shuffle over to the couch and plop down next to him.

"Is this okay?" she asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Certainly," he told her. "You may always use me as a pillow, Darcy, you know that."

"No, I meant pizza on your fancy couch," she said, her words barely discernible.

"Oh," he said, and considered the question. "Tony purchased it for me, so—"

"Got it," Darcy replied, then turned over on her back and finished off the slice, wiping her face on sleeve. "Wake me if the fire alarm goes off in the lab?"

Thor smiled down at her. "Certainly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172865398238/science-bender)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	6. Park Avenue Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts Darcy with some Park Avenue tulips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43\. “I picked these for you.”

Darcy entered her room wearily, tossing her keys on the table by the door, and turned, coming face to face with the plants clenched in Thor's fist.

"Uh...?" she asked.

"I picked these for you," Thor explained. "Jane said that you were having a bad day, so I procured these, and also some confections from the shop you admire downstairs."

Darcy had been pretty sure when she opened the door that her mood wasn't going anywhere, but the mention of Godiva changed her mind. She squinted at the flowers.

"Are those... uprooted tulips from the Park Avenue median?" she asked.

"They are," Thor said, seeming pleased with himself. "A passing guard informed me they were not available to the average citizen, but when I made him aware of my identity, he allowed me to procure some in order to save the day."

Darcy tried to hide a smile. "Wow, that's... that's really nice, Thor. Now all we need is a chick flick, and we've got a perfect girls' night."

"Already done," he assured her, demonstrating his proficiency with the remote control. _You've Got Mail_ started playing on her TV.

"Wow. Okay," Darcy said, the memory of her bad day vanishing. "But... pause that, we should really take care of these flowers, first."

Later that evening, Jane poked her head into Darcy's room to find a mostly devoured Chocolate Tasting Gift Set (they had left her four truffles and what were likely all the chocolates with raspberry inside), the credits of _When Harry Met Sally_ playing on the TV, Thor and Darcy passed out on the sofa, and four Park Avenue tulips newly planted in a planter on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172895700218/park-avenue-tulips)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	7. Proof of Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a potluck, and Thor proves to Darcy that they're friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “You can go first.”

Darcy gaped at Thor when he gestured magnanimously at the eclectic spread set out for the Avengers Movie Night Potluck and said, "You can go first."

"I... think... that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she told him, fetching a plate and piling it with dessert first (courtesy of Natasha).

"You know Pepper asked he and Steve to go last so there was food for the rest of us," Jane told her later when the two of them were manning the popcorn maker (which Tony had purchased after learning of Steve's loathing for the microwave variety). "So he basically said that to everyone."

"You're just jealous that he didn't say it to you," Darcy replied, shoveling popcorn for Clint. "Maybe next time get down here before 8 pm and  _ you _ can be first through the line."

"Wait,  _ first _ first?" Jane asked, as Darcy passed her some fancy jalapeño cheese flavored popcorn topping. "Like, before Tony, even?"

Darcy nodded proudly and shot a grin across the room at Thor.

"Wow," Jane admitted.

"Thor is my bro," Darcy told her.

Jane laughed, a pleased sound. "I guess that proves it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172996903863/proof-of-bro)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	8. Banishment Day Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor's special day, so Darcy made reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 54\. “I made reservations.”

The sound of an alarm startled everyone in the lab. Jane looked up from her notebook, and Thor was about to enact emergency procedures when Darcy stood up, silenced the alarm (which was coming from her phone) and announced, "It's quittin' time!"

"You can't just—" began a lab tech on the other side of the room.

"Not you," Darcy interrupted. "Just Jane, Thor, and Erik."

"Oh, is it Banishment Day already?" Erik asked, glancing at his watch for the date.

" _ Banishment Day _ ?" Jane repeated.

Darcy grinned sheepishly. "Surprise?"

"What does that mean?" Thor asked Jane.

"Duh!" Darcy told him. "The day you came to earth! The day Jane hit you with the van! Twice!"

"I  _ grazed _ him," Jane protested. “ _ You _ tasered him.”

At this, Darcy grinned. "Yes, I did. Now let's go get fancy. Jane, you can wear that thing I bought you last month, all right? Thor, I'm gonna need you to put on a suit."

"Do I look okay?" Erik asked.

"Wearing pants?" Darcy asked, and checked. He was. "You're fine."

"What is this about?" Thor wanted to know.

Darcy bounced a little as she admitted, "I made reservations. Clint is gonna fly us to the city, and Coulson's gonna meet us there, if he can get away. We'll have a nice dinner and talk about old times!"

Thor glanced at Jane, who was smiling at Darcy.

"That sounds nice," she said, setting her notebook down. 

* * *

Their evening in Manhattan was a night to remember. Darcy told the story of how she hadn't been willing to die for six college credits, Jane recalled her first thoughts when Thor appeared, and Clint related the epic tale of Thor vs. A Million S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Thor had to share the story of he and Erik's fisticuffs after one too many boilermakers (since Erik couldn't remember), and when Coulson finally showed up, they showered him with dessert while he tried to convince them that he never bought into their "Thor is actually Donald Blake" ruse. A good time was had by all.

"Okay, so that was actually really fun," Jane admitted as they exited the quinjet back at the Avengers Compound.

"Worth pausing science for the day?" Darcy wanted to know.

Jane rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Yes!" Darcy exclaimed, and pumped her fist. "I am the best!"

Thor clapped her on the shoulder and agreed. "You are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173328108568/banishment-day-surprise)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	9. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes sure that Jane and Darcy observe vehicle safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80\. “Is your seat belt on?”

The view from the windows of Jane's old van was different from the last time Thor had ridden in it. Instead of the reds and browns of mountains in the distance and dust kicked up from their passage, there were trees with clusters of civilization in between.

It was nice to be there, with Jane and Darcy. Though Erik had stayed behind, it reminded him a little of the old days.

"Yo, can we stop for a potty break?" Darcy asked. "I think I had one too many frappuccinos with Tony this morning."

"Sure," Jane said, tossing a glance behind her to where Darcy was sitting. "But you're taking a shift driving after. _I_ want to luxuriate in the back seat for a while."

Thor turned, and found Darcy sprawled out across the bench seat in the back of the van, her bare toes against the window.

"Is your seat belt on!?" he gasped. "Doctor Banner has just this morning informed me of the dangers of traveling in this manner."

Darcy laughed as he reached back and pulled the seat belt across her lap, scooting her against the back of the seat to buckle it.

"I am mighty, but your fragile form could be grievously injured if you do not take the correct precautions."

"I don't think that's gonna help much, but it was so adorable I'm gonna let it slide," Darcy said, sitting up so that the seat belt would protect her instead of knock the wind out of her in the event of a crash. "But this means no more back seat luxuriating, Jane."

"Your  _ safety _ is more important than—" Thor began.

Jane sighed and shook her head, smiling at Thor. "I'll figure something out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174087867228/safety-first)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	10. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets locked out, but Darcy's got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84\. “The key is under the mat.”

"Darcy."

"Thor, chill. Jane and I just ran into town for some supplies," was the first thing out of her mouth when she answered the phone.

Thor let out a long breath of relief.

"You were off doing something Asgardian and manly, so we just left without you," Darcy continued. "I yelled a bunch for you before we left, but..."

Thor shivered.

Darcy paused before asking, "Are you cold?"

"No," Thor lied.

"Because you know it's pretty cold up here. I did remind you about that coat this morning before you left—"

"I am fine," Thor said convincingly, though he knew Darcy wasn't convinced in the least. "When will you return?"

"Probably like an hour, dude. Jane parked herself at the Starbucks while I grocery shopped, so after I pay for everything I'll have to pry her away from the coffee. You know how it goes."

"Of course," Thor said. He rubbed at his arms in an attempt to warm up. Even Jotunheim wasn't as chilly as this part of Midgard once the sun went down.

He heard Darcy sigh. "I got you," she said. "The key is under the mat."

"The mat?" Thor repeated.

"The welcome mat," Darcy clarified. "It's a thing Midgardians do in case they lose their keys; they hide one in a secret place."

"I could have waited until your return," he said out loud.

"Or busted in with Mew-Mew," Darcy added, voicing Thor's thoughts.

He kicked aside the plastic mat in front of the door and seized the key that would unlock the door and give him refuge from the cold.

"I am inside," he reported, proud of himself for not accidentally breaking the delicate Midgardian device.

"'Thank you, Darcy, for taking care of me,'" Darcy recited. "'Next time I go tromping across a mountain, I'll take your advice and bring a coat along.'"

"Yes," Thor agreed. "All of that."

"I'll take it," Darcy sighed. "Okay, why don't you get a fire going and start on dinner? Jane and I will be back in a while."

"Darcy?" Thor began.

"Yes?"

"I am quite chilled. Would you mind procuring me some coffee at the Buck of Stars?"

Darcy laughed. "Sure. I got you, dude."

Thor smiled. "Thank you, Darcy," he said. "Next time I go for a Midgardian adventure, I will bring a coat along."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, and then Darcy said, "For that, I'm bringing you a muffin, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174210959693/i-got-you)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for goodbyes. I'm not crying, _you're_ crying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

"I'll miss you," Thor whispered against her hair. "And I love you."

"I love you too, buddy," Darcy said, hoisting Jane's bag onto her shoulder.

"Darcy, you ruined the moment," Jane complained.

"You mean you  _ weren't _ talking to me?" Darcy asked, in a tone of mock offense. "I'm hurt."

Jane sighed and turned to growl at Darcy, but she made herself scarce, likely taking Jane's bag out to the van.

"I'll miss you, too," Jane said, turning back to look up into Thor's eyes. "But you can call when you're on earth. Just have Tony get you a new phone." She sounded a little annoyed that he'd already broken the one Darcy had given him.

"I'd prefer if you sent—"

"I don't  _ have _ a raven, Thor, we've been over this," Jane interrupted. "Have Bruce or Tony call Darcy and she'll make sure we get a chance to talk. If you're not headed back to Asgard, we'll just come back here the next time we're in New York, okay?"

Thor nodded. 

Jane went up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he held her for a moment, wondering when they would see each other again.

And then she squeezed his hand one final time and was gone.

Thor stood in silence for a moment. He wished he could go along with Darcy and Jane on her lecture tour, but there was too much Avengers business to take care of. He thought longingly of discovering new Midgardian places with Darcy, of proudly watching Jane "school" other scientists (as Darcy put it), of enjoying spending time with them.  Unfortunately, they were needed in different places. He would miss Jane.

He would miss them both.

"Jane forgot her notebook," Darcy said as she briskly reentered the room and scooped it up. "She said you guys had a pretty intense goodbye, so she didn't want to come back in and ruin it."

Thor smiled sadly. "I understand."

"I'll miss you, buddy," Darcy said. "And I really did mean it earlier when I said I love you."

She patted him on the arm, and he put that arm around her for a quick hug. "I love you too, Darcy."

"And don't even worry about the calling thing. Jarvis and I have it all worked out. You just have to tell him when you want to talk to Jane, and he'll text me, and I'll let him know when she's free so he can let you know. We've got video chat all ready to go!"

Thor found himself smiling; he knew it was due to both her cheerfulness and resourcefulness. "Thank you, Darcy," he said.

"Okay, well... stay away from the Park Avenue median, and... always make sure you look both ways before you cross the street!"

"I will," he promised.

"Okay, bye!" Darcy said, and exited as quickly as she had entered.

Thor stood next to the lab bench for a moment, reflecting.

"Excuse me, sir," came Jarvis' voice from the ceiling. "You are receiving an incoming text message from Miss Lewis. Shall I put it up on the nearest available monitor?"

"Yes, thank you," Thor replied.

A picture of Darcy popped up on the screen next to him; she was making a face, eyes crossed, sticking her tongue out. The caption below read, "I'm not crying, YOU'RE crying!"

Thor smiled. They might be apart, but Jane—and Darcy—would always be close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading BROTP! If you enjoyed this fic, please check out one of the other platonic fics in the 100 Ways to Say I Love You series!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174404728723/goodbye)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
